The Wounded
by RICHARDXKORI
Summary: Kori Anders was a normal teenage girl with everything she could possibly have until she was raped. Kori then gets sent to rehab were she meets a group of people that have a similar problem. Follow them on their journey to trust, love, and betrayal.


Hey guys, I wanted to start a new series. n_n Well story.  
Here's the first chapter! :D

Just a warning, there's a lot of mentioning about sexual abuse.

I mean no offence to anyone who has been sexually abused.

* * *

I was never like this. There had been a point in my life where I still had my innocence. The innocence that nothing and no one could've broken. But he broke it. He was the reason I was like this. The reason I had become a monster. Wait. Not a monster. Someone with an alter ego. My name is Kori Anders. I'm fifteen and I was sexually assaulted. Sexually abused. I felt dirty. I spent every waking moment of my existence feeling like I was a dirty piece of trash. Ever since he took what made my innocence away, i've never been the same. I spend almost 2 hours in the shower scrubbing my skin, my intimate parts, until they get red and eventually bleed. I'm not crazy. I just don't feel the same anymore. It's sad how no one has noticed how much I changed. My parents were gone all the time on business trips so they would never notice my psychological state. I never mentioned what happened to me that fateful night. I would've kept my mouth shut forever until I was found in my bath tub, blood everywhere by my older sister Koma.

I remember being hauled into an ambulance. I remember everything was completely blurry. I saw doctors scrambling around the emergency room trying to stop my eternal bleeding. I was dying. I didn't mind at the time because at that point I had given up on life. For a slight moment I could've sworn I was dead when I opened my eyes but I realized, I was in a white hospital room. I heard the beeps from my heart monitor and the smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. Gross.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

I looked to my side to find my sister sitting on a couch.

I smiled faintly.

_fake._

"I feel peachy sister dearest."

"What the hell were you thinking? How did you lose that much blood?" She spit angrily.

"I don't care. Are mom and dad here?"

"Not yet. They're on a plane coming here."

_Of course._

"Would you mind telling me what in the hell made you hurt yourself?"

I snarled. "I would mind."

She snorted. "You're turning fucking emo you know that?"

I glared. "If all you're going to do is insult me, then get out. I don't need YOU here."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to be here anyways sister."

Koma got up from her seat and slammed the door. Finally she was gone.

I was panting at this point. I guess losing that much blood did take its toll on me. I looked around the room looking for a way out. I really do hate hospitals. I slowly disconnected all the wires from my arms. Ouch that freaking hurt. I slowly got up from the hospital bed. Whip lash hit me pretty hard because my entire world started spinning.

"You idiot stay in bed." Came my sister's annoying voice.

"Take me home."

"You can't go home. Doctor's orders."

"Take me home. NOW."

She glared. "Don't talk to me when I basically saved your life!"

I looked at her coldly. "Who said I wanted to be saved?"

I saw that dumbfound expression of hers. I almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

"Kori.." A new voice appeared.

Oh no.

"Mother..?"

I saw her purple eyes tear up. She quickly rushed to my side and grabbed my face with both of her hands.

"Sweet heart what on earth were you thinking? Why would you do such a thing?"

I grunted. "Mother, let go."

She looked at me with a hurt expression. I don't care.

"No. Young lady you better explain your foul behavior now!"

I glared at her menacingly. "It's none of your business! Just take me home."

A deep voice came out of the blue. "Kori Anders. You will not talk to your mother in that tone."

I looked at my father. He was a tall man with red hair and green eyes. He was buff in a sense.

"I'll talk to anyone the way I want."

"You leave me no choice. You are going to a rehabilitation center. I don't want this incident happening again. I will take you home but as soon as we get there you will pack your things and get on a plane to California. You will be escorted and you WILL get better. Understood?"

My eyes widened. My dad was sure enough a dick. I hate him for this. He has no idea what I went through and the best he can do is rehab?

Great.

* * *

That was the first chapter. I hope you guys will keep posted on this story. I'll do a chapter everyday.

I don't own the Teen Titans. And I don't mean any offence to those who have been sexually abused.


End file.
